


Vale Guardian

by ChocoDrake



Series: Vale Guardian [1]
Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Death, Dinosaurs, During Canon, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Littlefoot's mom is named Serene, Mama Longneck tries to make things better fails a bunch, Not Really Character Death, Spiritual, THE BAD ENDING QUEEN STRIKES AGAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: "I'll be with you, even if you can't see me."After finding out her son's horrible fate one morning, Serene or Littlefoot's mother as she's most often called is about to give up on life completely when she meets the tired and worn out Vale Guardian. He offers her a chance to become the Vale Guardian herself and she takes it in the hopes she can save her son this time.Little did she know how much of a task being the Great Valley's guardian angel would be.
Series: Vale Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof finally got this out. Welcome to Vale Guardian, my first fic in LBT fandom...hmm I should've wrote for this fandom a long time ago but there is no time like the present.
> 
> So because of my other stories I haven't written, mostly original ones, I have a thing for ghosts trying to help out people and bad endings...and time loops. All of these elements are in this story, Also TW blood and death, also Littlefoot's mother dies.
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> Serene: Littlefoot's Mother.
> 
> Vale Guardian: The Great Valley's guardian angel.
> 
> The Hidden Runner: Scary myth about a deadly fast runner that was featured in an episode of the TV series.
> 
> The Silent Hunter: The Grim Reaper/Death. Some dinosaurs see him as a monster but others find him to be a someone who guides you to the Great Beyond.
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out if you can, be it a critique of my work or simply yelling at me for killing your favorite characters time and time again.
> 
> Word count: 4,879 words. 26,579 Characters.
> 
> Ps: Hello Rhombus. :)

The Bright Circle had barely peaked over the horizon lending a small bit of it's light to the dark landscape of night. Not a sound was heard except for the soft snores of the many herds finishing off their last hours of sleep before they had to take off again. There was not a predator in sight, a peaceful morning seemed guaranteed or at least plausible.

  
But not for one dinosaur.

  
Slowly that same dinosaur rose to his feet, he was the first one to rise that morning, tired cyan eyes fluttered opened before swiftly closing again as his toothless beak opened wide in a big yawn.

  
Something felt off about this morning, it was the same reason he had awoken from his slumber so early, this day in particular felt ominous almost like it was the calm before the storm. His past experiences told him to be cautious as his instincts always seemed to be on the mark, the obnoxiously loud snoring coming from the threehorns around him did nothing to lessen the tension in his gut.

  
Wait, threehorns?

  
Where did they even come from? They weren't there when he had fallen asleep so they must have settled down here in the middle of the night. However, he quickly recognized them, they were one of the herds heading west towards the Great Valley, he'd been tracking them for quite a while.

  
Sense of duty overtaking his dread of the morning, The Guardian went to check up on each and every threehorn in the herd. 

  
Most of the threehorns had minor cuts and abrasions, possibly from the rough terrain or minor conflicts, they were only noticeable up close and had long since started to heal over. It was nothing to be concerned with, thankfully.

  
Then he moved on to their nests, children lay snuggled against one another for warmth under the safety of their parents. Upon getting to the last nest The Guardian paused, something seemed out of place. He craned his neck low to get a better look at the gently snoozing threehorn children, he counted each of them in his head.

  
_One_

  
_Two_

  
_Three_

  
_And-_

  
_Ah..._

  
There was only three, one was missing. He had the feeling he knew exactly who the missing young one was.

  
"Where could you have possibly gone, Cera?" He thought.

  
After looking around for a bit, he found subtle footprints indented in the dirt leading away from the herd, they were only just visible but he quickly deducted that they belonged to a small dinosaur and possibly Cera.

  
Cera or not, The Guardian decided to follow the tracks. Eventually the trail ended into a big swamp like pond, the water looked murky, muddy and certainly not drinkable, various decayed and hollow trees barely stood amidst the mud, a small arch like cave was nearby which got his attention the most.

  
He heard voices coming from the cave, he could not tell what they were saying but it was quite clear by the tone that it was mild bickering. Not a second after the voices stopped did a young orange threehorn slide down the cave's steep slope right into the murky water below. Cera stared at the hopper in front of her with curiosity, though it was short-lived as a young longneck slid down the slope as well slamming into her backside. She shot a glare at the longneck behind her.

  
He knew this longneck was non other then Littlefoot, the only young longneck in the west herds.

  
And it seems he has made a friend by the way him and Cera were playing together, jumping on and popping the various bubbles the hoppers made and enjoying themselves very much. The sight brought a smile to The Guardian's face, all prior worries and concerns faded from his mind momentarily. He sat down in the murky water, not at all minding getting his scales wet, and watched the children from afar. The duo didn't pay attention to him at all, it was like he had never existed, as it should be.

  
**Thump**

  
Over the laughter of the children he could barely hear a low thump, it sounded far away and it was most likely a fallen rock or a tree that had finally fell over. 

  
**Thump**

  
Then there was another thump, this time louder and he thought he was hallucinating.

  
**Thump**

  
**Thump**

  
**Thump**

  
Then there was another one, and another. The thumps kept getting louder, closer. He stood up, a chill went down his spine as a large shadow blocked out the Bright Circle, he turned around.  
He breathed in shuddering gasps, knees feeling weak, he turned to the children still playing unaware of their impending deaths.

  
"Kids..." He said breathless, but they didn't hear him.

  
"Kids!" He tried again this time more louder and demanding.

  
They were still unaware.

  
"KIDS!!!"

  
Just then it seemed like something snapped within them as they both halted their playing and now noticed the shadow and the loud thumping heading towards them.

  
"SHARPTOOTH!" Cera cried in terror.

  
Quick on clumsy shaking feet, they all had the same thought to run into a dead and decaying thicket. _I should get help_ , The Guardian thought, but by the time it would take to wake their elders and look for them it would be too late, they needed to get somewhere safe now!

  
He nudged Littlefoot, it wasn't enough to notify him of his presence but enough to suggest moving farther into the thicket, a hint in which the young longneck took lightly dragging Cera along with him as he backed up. 

  
The Sharptooth climbed over and into the thicket from above searching out his prey, Littlefoot and Cera ducked cowering as a fallen tree trunk was pushed into ground by the massive two footer sniffing for them. He gave a huff in frustration from not being able to find his prey and he backed off. Littlefoot gave Cera a prod whispering for her to move and they both quietly walked off on soft feet, stopping at a fork in the tunnel.

  
One led farther into the thicket where they would be safe from Sharptooth and the other...led back outside.

  
"Go right. Go right. Go right." The Guardian repeated, hoping they would get it.

  
Littlefoot seemed to understand, beckoning Cera to follow him that way but the Threehorn was having non of it shaking her head and, with a sound of refusal, ran down the other path.

  
_Cera, no!_

  
"Come back!" Littlefoot shouted, running after her, "You're going the wrong way!"

  
Both ran out of the thicket and into another section of it, now alert of their location Sharptooth lunged after them. Upon noticing that the young longneck was trailing behind, The Guardian turned only to see both Littlefoot and Sharptooth tangled in the thorns, both of them struggling for Littlefoot's life.

  
The Guardian watched with bated breath, feeling hopeless to do anything.

  
Littlefoot finally broke through, the vine like thorns snapping back into The Sharptooth's face as a result, making him backout with a screech.

  
The kids ran out of the thicket, a roar of anger boomed from afar and shortly after The Sharptooth landed right behind them, the force of the landing knocking them both the ground, he snorted a breath at them.

  
The kids scrambled to their feet and and tried to get away but the two footer was quicker, lunging straight for the kill-

  
The Guardian squeezed his eyes shut, craned his neck away and covered his head.

  
**SNAP**

  
His breaths were ragged and hoarse as he heard the crushing of bone and tearing of sinew as the Sharptooth enjoyed it's meal, no other sounds were heard except that sickening noise. It never got easier to hear this, much less see it so he kept his eyes shut. His breathing became uneven and he realized he was sobbing. He felt a heavy weight upon his shoulders, it was like the world itself was grieving for these children who were snapped up before their time.

  
It felt like a great hero had died.

  
As soon as it began, the munching ended with a snort of content then with the sound of loud footsteps heading away from the area. As the footsteps faded into silence, The Guardian slowly removed his arms and opened his eyes. He was afraid to turn around and look at what was left.

  
There was only a small puddle of red on the ground where they once stood, the only evidence left of a dinosaur was the small severed tip of Littlefoot's tail submerged in blood.

  
The Guardian dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He's seen this play out so many times, he should be used to this by now but he was just so tired. He's watched them hatch and grow after all these years only for it to lead to this?

  
_I can't let this happen again._

  
The Guardian slowly rose to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes, and approached the death site. He avoided eye contact with the puddle, that wasn't what he was looking for, he had a feeling he would find what he was searching for in the end and he did. A short distance away Littlefoot and Cera were laying next to each other, it almost looked like they were sleeping, snuggling up with one another, and The Guardian wanted to believe that was the case but he knew better, he knew their physical bodies were nothing but bloody mush inside of Sharptooth's belly.

  
He crouched beside the two, they were definitely unconscious, fortunate for him as didn't think he could take seeing them panicking and crying. He placed a claw on both their backs and watched as their forms faded and morphed into spheres of glowing light, he stared at both of them in his hands. In truth he didn't have to do this, Rooter would take care of them eventually, but he didn't want to see them suffer anymore.

  
"To Paradise with you." The Guardian said as he threw the spheres up into the sky, instead of falling with the weight of gravity the orbs floating towards the clouds, he watched as both orbs floating out of sight.  
He wasn't sure if anyone was waiting for them in the afterlife but he knew they would be alright and if not they would soon not remember any of this. At the end of the day all of this would be erased from the world and this would only be just a horrible memory for The Guardian.

  
He gave a weary sigh as he moved on elsewhere with heavy feet.

* * *

The Bright Circle was just barely over the horizon casting an ever growing light on the land, not a sound was heard except for the soft breathing from three adult Longnecks. Two of them were grey in color with one being lighter then the other, and the third one was a shade of blue.

  
Violet eyes fluttered opened as the blue one lifted her head from her mother's back, something felt off about this day in particular, it felt ominous almost like it was the calm before the storm. 

Something wasn't right... Quickly she found her cause for worry, as she could not feel the weight of her child on her head nor her back.

"Littlefoot...?" She called as she looked around frantically for her son but he was nowhere to be found.  
It was not like her to panic like this but her motherly instincts were burning like flowing fire, panic dragging her down and choking her much like drowning in thick tar.

"What is it, Serene?" Her mother mumbled, just having been woken up.

"It's Littlefoot I-" She looked around distraught, "-I can't find him anywhere!"

Her mother's eyes widened in concern from Serene's uncharacteristic panic, and went to nudge her mate awake.

"I'm going to look over there," She said as she raced towards a rocky swamp-like area. She passed by a large rock and several fallen trees in muddy water, it was clear to anyone that something big rampaged the area if all the giant footprints had anything to say about it. On closer inspection she identified these footprints were from a Sharptooth. A horrible sense of dread overcame her and she prayed that Littlefoot had not wandered out here.

A loud rumble filled the air and trembled the ground, Serene whined in confusion and as the trembles intensified, she realized what was happening. 

_Earthshake!_

"Littlefoot! Where are you!?" She yelled as she ran across the shifting rock, caution be damned, she was quiet earlier as she didn't want to attract unwanted attention but now all of that was thrown away. "LITTLEFO-"

  
Her calls were cut off with a cry as her foot slipped into a crack in the earth, her ankle snapping under her weight. She lifted her foot out of the crevasse and let it hang in the air as she grimaced at the sight of a slowly growing bruise, she gazed around and paused, something distinct catching her eye.

  
There, not far from her, was a small puddle of dried blood on the ground and a small fragment of...something in it.

  
_Is that?_

  
_No...it can't be._

  
Serene craned her neck to get a closer look, the fragment turned out to be the severed tip of a small and brown dinosaur's tail.

  
_No...That's not my sweet Littlefoot's tail._

  
_That's not- no._

  
_Nonono- Please no._

  
_NO!_

  
Her legs buckled underneath her as the horrible realization hit her.

  
She screamed.

  
She screamed an ear shattering, dreadful cry of grief that could be heard for miles. A cry that to anyone who had heard it would forever remember it as the worst thing they have ever heard. The cry of a mother who had just lost her son.

  
Her world lay shattered at her feet as the ground rumbled and grumbled away. She could swear she heard her parents calling for her over the sound of her own wails of grief and rumbles of the earth but she could careless.

  
How could she care about anything when her son was gone?

* * *

The night casts the world in its shadow, a brilliant thunderstorm cracked from the clouds as heavy rain soaked the land and it's creatures.

  
One such creature was a longneck collapsed on a mound of stone. The sky water had chilled her to the bone, numbing her body to any physical pain. She knew if this went on she would surely perish but she couldn't find a reason to care anymore.

  
Despite having survived the earthshake, she could go no further, both her broken heart and foot held her down and any support from her parents was trapped on the other side of the great divide.

  
She wanted to see Littlefoot again more then anything... but in this life she knew that would never come to fruition.

  
The stone mound underneath her gave way and her body fell with it, her head landing on the cold hard ground near a small trail of water. Her tired eyes slipped shut and she gave a heavy sigh, letting the cold consume her completely.

  
The sound of falling sky water seemed to wash away the pain of yesterday as her thoughts stilted and her mind started to dull.

  
"I'm sorry..."

  
Serene took another breath as her mind came back from the cold. The voice was too masculine to be hers and the barly palpable heat in front of her told that someone was nearby.

  
The longneck's eyes fluttered open again and there stood a small fast runner staring into her own eyes. His expression showed of sorrow and pity, for what? She did not know.

  
She did not react aggressively nor did she react in any manner at all. She simply stared at him.

  
It was strange how much this dinosaur resembled the Hidden Runner described in those stories of old. Perhaps... instead they were the Silent Hunter here to lead her to the great beyond? After a moment she found her voice.

  
"...What do you want?"

  
The newcomer stumbled backwards, almost falling to his haunches, it was as if her quiston were a heavy blow to the chest.

  
"You- You can see me...?!" 

  
"...Yes...but... who are you?"

  
He paused like he was thinking deeply about his response, then after a moment he gave her a small smile. "I am... The Vale Guardian," he said with a spin arms opening in a dramatic pose, "Protector of the Great Valley."

  
Serene stared at him her mouth slightly agape. At her slience he slowly lowered his arms down to his sides and frowned.

  
"The Great Valley exists..." The longneck said with awe, yet she didin't want to get her hopes up anymore. "Does it really?"

  
"You seemed so sure of it earlier, Serene. Yes it does, it's been here for countless generations."

  
She paid no mind as to how he knew her name. "But...why are you here... and not at the valley?"

  
"So many questions," he muttered but he sounded amused. "To guide the herds towards the Great Valley of course... but it seems," his smile faded and he looked away, avoiding her eyes, "I haven't been doing a good job lately."

  
She knew how he felt, she closed her eyes as memories of what happened earlier today returned to her.

  
"I tried-" he said, almost croaking, " I tried this day over so many times yet I couldin't save anyone, I- I'm so sorry, Serene..." The Guardian trailed off.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"What do you mean you tried this day over so many times?"

  
He paused again deciding if he should tell her and again found no reason not to.

  
"Being a Vale Guardian gives you abilities that many do not possess. When the time of great failure befalls us we can go back to the last time we slept before the fall."

  
"I'd give anything to go back..." Serene said, "I'd give anything to save my dear sweet Littlefoot."

  
"Anything?" The Guardian asked.

  
"Anything."

  
"Hmm..."

  
_Perhaps._

  
"Y'know, I'm not as spry as I once was, after so many cold times without a break. Maybe... it's time to pass the torch and let someone else have a go...?" He looked at Serene in expectation.

  
"Are you suggesting that I... Why?"

  
"You are wise for your time, you're kind and considerate and you hold no ill will towards the other herds. Seems like Guardian material to me." He smiled.

  
Serene mulled this around in her head, thinking it over. This was a big thing to ask of anyone and yet... she could save her son and make certain he would make it to the Great Valley. "But how? How can I become the Vale Guardian?"

  
"The sacrifice of the Great Circle. The next time you awaken you will keep your memories and you will wake right before your son's demise but..." He frowned, "You will trade your life for his. However, after you take your last breath you will rise once more weightless and free from injury and pain. 

  
You will not be seen, felt or heard without great effort on your part, though you will be considered dead and gone to most you will always be with them to help guide them to the right path."

  
Silence filled the air.

  
The Guardian stared at her waiting with bated breath for her unspoken answer.

  
"...I'll... take...it," She finally managed, finding it suddenly harder to breath.

  
The Guardian smiled at the fallen giant, a sort of sentimental pride in his eyes.

  
Serene could hardly comprehend anything anymore, her eyes slipping closed as her body shut down. She felt something warm nuzzle against her nose and the Vale Guardian's soft voice was the last thing she heard.

  
"Sleep well, Serene..."

* * *

The Bright Circle had barely peaked over the horizon lending a small bit of it's light to the dark landscape of night. Not a sound was heard except for the soft snores of the many herds finishing off their last hours of sleep before they had to take off again. There was not a predator in sight, a peaceful morning seemed guaranteed or at least plausible.

  
But not for one dinosaur.

  
Serene awoke with a gasp, gazing around frantically.

  
_What?_

  
As her breath slowly became even again she realized where she was. She was back at the same sleep spot they all had took for the night, her parents were still sleeping against one another, her foot wasn't broken, she hadn't froze to death in her grief and Littlefoot wasn't-

  
_Littlefoot._

  
Serene looked around calling for him before realizing her son was nowhere to be seen.

  
Wasting no time she got to her feet and went around the same rock, through same swamp and the same fallen trees. It was shockingly exact to her sleep story and she feared the same events would only repeat again.

  
Then she heard the screams of terror and the roars of a hungry Sharptooth. She could only hope she wasn't too late.

  
In the distance she saw two small dinosaurs run out of a thicket. Having no doubt in her mind she broke out into the fastest sprint of her life. Entirely focused on the spot they were running to, she recognized with horror that this was the same place she found the puddle of blood in her sleep story.

  
This revelation sent her into a rage.

  
A growl of anger boomed from afar and shortly after the largest Sharptooth she ever saw landed right behind them, the force of the landing knocking them both the ground, he snorted a breath at them.

She reared her tail behind herself as far as it could go, seeing nothing but red and wanting nothing more then to tear him apart.

_I won't let you do it again you son of a-_

The kids scrambled to their feet and and tried to get away but the two footer was quicker, lunging straight for the kill-

**WAM**

Sharptooth's lunge was cut short by Serene's tail colliding with his face, the sheer frightening force of the blow sent him flying rearwards till his body collided hard against rock.

  
Serene felt like she was going insane with rage, despite this she found herself for a second enough to tell both of the children to run. She moved her gaze back to the tyrant now audibly bashing his head against a bolder in the process of furiously trying to get up again.

  
This thing seemed to be more angry then 'her' if that was even possible.

  
She had struck him as hard as she could and yet it was not enough to keep him down for long, in all her life she had never seen such ferocity.

  
Not a second later he got to his feet, he came charging, and attempted to take a big snap at her, in which she narrowly avoided by side stepping out of the way.

  
She stood up on her hind legs and shot forward with a stomp, forcing the Sharptooth to take a step back to avoid her. She snarled a warning at him as he went for several more attempts to bite her roaring in response. She started to turn, her head still facing him, she raised her tail and smacked him again sending him flying into the wall.

  
Rage now abated slightly, she remembered what truly mattered was the children. Nothing else mattered, she could butt heads with Sharptooth all day but in the end she needed to protect her son most importantly. If the Sharptooth didn't get the hint now then he would surely pay for messing with her son once more.

  
She picked up her speed catching up with the kids, however big impact and heavy weight upon her back stopped her in her tracks.

  
With horror, she realized that Sharptooth had landed on her back! Before she could do anything at all, a horrific pain ripped through her as rows of sharp teeth shredded through skin and snew, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Instincts lead her to buck and struggle though the pain, eventually throwing the attacker off of her.

  
In a panic induced adrenaline rush she stumbled forward trying to squeeze herself pass a wall and bolder in her attempt to get away, Sharptooth lunged at her and missed, bashing through the rocks beside her instead. Now freed from a rock and hard place, she took a few steps forward, reared up her leg just barely avoiding it being chomped off and tail whipped the Sharptooth once more.

  
She broke into a wobbly run, legs shaking due to waning adrenaline and pain. Instinct pushed her along, everything forgotten and mind focused on only one thing; getting away from Sharptooth.

  
The land grumbled and shifted underneath her knocking her to the floor with a cry. With the last of her adrenaline rush dying off the full force of the her pain finally hit her. She could now feel the horrible sticky warmth trailing down and off of her hide but she did not dare look at her back.

  
Through shallow pants, she could've sworn she heard someone scream.

  
"MOTHER!!!" Another scream shouted clear as day, the voice returning her to her senses once more.

  
_Littlefoot!_

  
With her adrenaline back in full force, she raised her head again and spotted the kids as well as Sharptooth sliding towards the chasm, she quickly got to her feet again and raced towards them.

  
_He's in trouble!_

  
The kids struggled to get away from Sharptooth but they all were not making any head way, the Sharptooth about to fall into the abyss and the children about to fall into a teeth filled maw.

  
**WAM**

  
She slammed the Sharptooth one final time sending him into the chasm. Quickly, she lunged her head towards the cavern and grabbed both her son and the threehorn by their tails.

  
They both squirmed out of her hold and she let them, quickly prodding her son to follow her as the threehorn went a different way. They both ran intending to leave this area as soon as possible.

  
Serene's mind was so muddled with pain, exhaustion and blood loss she didn't know how much time had passed or when she had lost Littlefoot again, but all she knew was it was over...

  
And Sharptooth was gone.

* * *

The night casts the world in its shadow, a brilliant thunderstorm cracked from the clouds as heavy rain soaked the land and it's creatures.

  
One such creature was a longneck collapsed on a mound of stone. The sky water had chilled her to the bone, numbing her body to any physical pain. She knew if this went on she would surely perish but there was nothing she could do anymore as her wounds had sealed her fate.

  
_The sacrifice of the Great Circle. The next time you awaken you will keep your memories and you will wake right before your son's demise but..._

  
Through a cold haze she thought back to this particular day, how her sleep story seemed to predict everything that had happened. Even now the sky water covered her once more, freezing what was left of her life.

  
_You will trade your life for his..._

  
This time she had no complaints.

  
She heard a voice echo in the distance, words unclear from her cold and fuzzy mind.

  
"Mother? Where are you?"

  
_Littlefoot._

  
"...Oh..." Serene said, it was hard to breath much less talk at this point.

  
"Mother!" Littlefoot repeated and shortly after she could hear him running down the rocks towards her.

  
"Mother?" He whispered, she wheezed a breath in response, "Please get up."

  
"I'm not...sure I can, littlefoot." 

  
"Yes, you can. Get up," he begged her.

  
It was a hassle to even move her frozen body anymore, yet despite this she stood up on quivering legs only to fall back down on her side, the stone mound breaking underneath her again.

  
Serene laid her head on cold hard ground, her son's warm presence next to her. She didn't have much time left, she had to tell him something. Something he needed to hear.

  
"My dear sweet Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley?" She asked, her eyes opening to softly gaze at her son for the last time.

  
"I guess so," he took a sharp intake of breath, "but why do I have to know? You're going to be with me."

  
_You will not be seen, felt or heard without great effort on your part, though you will be considered dead and gone to most you will always be with them to help guide them to the right path._

  
A small smile came to her face. "I'll be with you," she said, her limbs relaxing softly on the ground as her body started to shut down, "even if you can't see me."

  
"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you."

  
Her eyes slipped shut for the last time, a sense of deep calm overtook her and she used her final breath to utter one final sentence to her son.

  
"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you...It whispers...so listen closely..."

"A deal's a deal, Serene.

  
Farewell."


	2. Coming To Terms With Our Roles

**A/N Uggggh... Sorry about the wait, I lost my motivation for writing and such for about a month and I'm still kinda going through that tbh. :/**

**Anyway this update is not as long (or as good imo) as the first chapter but there are some things you might find interesting I think. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Thanks for stopping by and please leave a review on your way out if you can.**

**Chapter Word Count: 2,406 words 13,410 characters**

**Story Word Count: 7,285 words 39,989 characters**

* * *

Silence.

Violet eyes fluttered open to gaze out at the dark landscape of night. The ground was wet and muddy, puddles of skywater littered the land.

Serene yawned and stretched, resettling herself into a better position. Must've rained recently.

Strangely enough this was the best sleep she's gotten in months, she felt not a bit of exhaustion nor had she dreamed of any bad sleep stories, she felt neither cold nor wet from the skywater that passed. Despite feeling renewed, Serene found it too early to be getting up and thus decided to go back to sleep, gently nuzzling up against the warmth of her parents.

She opened her eyes, a bemused expression on her face.

Something's wrong.

She could feel her parents warmth but she could not feel them next to her.

A quick look revealed that they weren't here with her.

Serene shivered, now feeling cold all of a sudden as a slight worry came upon her, she shook the fleeing off.

_That's ridiculous. They couldn't of left me behind._

"Mom? Dad?"

She called out but she received no answer back, another worry came to her. Her parents could hold their own out here but her son...?

Getting back to her feet she called out once more.

"Littlefoot...?"

The silence now felt heavy and grim, ominous.

She could only pray that Littlefoot hadn't been separated from his grandparents.

Serene craned her long neck around, scanning the landscape. Nothing but miles of dark damp rock and mud, any tracks made by her parents and son had long since been washed away by the skywater.

She froze.

Not far behind her lay a fallen longneck among crumbling rocks and mud. Her skin a blue hue, a decent cut marred her neck but the wound pailed in comparison to her ravaged back; a sickly sight of torn flesh and sinew. Her chest did not move, a clear indicator that she had passed on to the great beyond.

Serene stumbled back as the memories flooded in.

The Sleepstory...

The Vale Guardian...

And the Sharptooth too...

Deep down, Serene knew she was looking at herself but even with her faith she could not believe such a thing to be true, it was too far feched, too out there, too unbelievable. She reached out with her tail to touch the body, not trusting any other part of her to do it, and reared back in shock when her tail fazed right through the body in front of her.

_What...What is going on here!?_

"You've passed on."

Serene gazed down, an old clubtail stared up into her eyes. She blinked at the newcomer.

"What?"

The clubtail rolled his eyes, sighed in annoyance and moved his gaze back at the corpse in front of them. "You're dead, gone, went to the great beyond...or whatever you youngsters call it these days."

"I-I don't-"

"It's alright lass, this is just how things go," he said walking over to her corpse and inspecting it and it's brutal wounds, "Sharptooth I presume?

Serene didn't answer, she couldn't really, and instead chose to look away. Her silence seemed to answer his question at least. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to, lass. I'm here to help you move on to the next stage of life, the last one."

"You're the Silent Hunter!?" She blurted out in shock.

"Hey, now I'm no hunter," He grumbled indignantly, "Name's Rooter."

"Sorry...?"

The clubtail then moved to touch her leg and upon his touch Serene lifted her foot away from him.

"What are you-"

"You're different," Rooter said, his eyes narrowing.

"What...?"

"Something's wrong with you," his and brow raised up "Did you tamper with something you never should've messed with, hmm?"

Now the clubtail's voice seemed accusatory, Serene did not like his tone at all.

"Now don't tell me you made a sacrifice to the Great Circle," Rooter said, more of a complaint then anything.

That seemed to resonate with her, as she remembered _that_ sleep story, she skewed her eyes shut as she fell deep in thought.

"It was a sleep story...A...terrible one...I made a deal with...someone."

"Who? Who'd you make a deal with?" Rooter demanded.

"It was...someone who looked like the hidden runner...He'd- I'd made a deal with him to become the..."

"The Vale Guardian," Rooter finished for her, horrified at this revelation. "Do you have _**'any'**_ idea what you just agreed to?"

"I knew the risks-"

"No," he interrupted her, "No you don't. You don't understand what you just got yourself into."

"Do you?" Serene retorted, she didn't have time for this truly. Deciding that this conversation was over, she turned and walked away from the old clubtail and, not even bothering to look back, she added sternly,

"I need to find my son."

...

_This is hopeless._

She searched all night till the early hours of morning and she still haven't found Littlefoot yet. Serene was more fustrated then anything, any bad thoughts she had she did not entertain as she found mild annoyance to be a better emotion then anything else she could've felt at the moment.

Craning her neck around she saw a strange looking bolder next to the bottom of the cliff, she squinted her eyes at it then she sighed, irritated.

Out of all the people she could run into again why did it have to be Rooter?

Thankfully he was asleep and thus she did not have to deal with him again, however this did not help her in the grand scheme of things as she still haven't found her son. Serene took a deep breath and walked away with her head hung low, dejected and doubting she would ever find her dear sweet Littlefoot again.

She paused upon hearing something, a barely audible sound of something skidding on rocks then someone cried out in alarm. Looking over her shoulder she saw a little longneck sliding down the steep embankment from the cliff and land roughly on the back of the Silent Hunter.

_Is that?_

_It is..._

For a second Littlefoot layed flat on the clubtail's back, then he tried to push himself up only to fall back down. He put his feet on the shell and started to push himself up again but it didn't seem like he had much willpower to do so.

"Hey!"

The Silent Hunter shot up to his feet, the force knocking Littlefoot off of his back as a result.

"What's going on here?" Rooter sniffed her son.

Sensing the old clubtail's crankiness, Serene started to approach them to intervene if need be but she froze in her tracks as she heard her son give a whine that broke her heart all over again.

"What's your problem you're not hurt?"

"It's not fair," Littlefoot snapped, tears trailing down his face, "She should've known better. That was sharptooth...

It's all her fault."

That sentence resonated in her mind, her heart. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"All who's fault?" Rooter asked.

"Mother's."

_I'm sorry, Littlefoot..._

"Oh," The Silent Hunter's expression softened, as he realizing who this young longneck belonged to, "I see...I see..."

"Why did I wander so far from home?" Littlefoot sobbed.

"Ohhh, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. Now, you pay attention to ol Rooter," he said, his rough voice gentle but firm in demand of attention.

"Yeah...but-" Littlefoot croaked.

"It is nobody's fault."

The Great Circle Of Life has begun...but ya' see not all of us arrive at the end together."

"What will I do," Littlefoot asked, "I miss her so much."

"And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you as long as you remember the things she taught you.

In a way...you'll never be apart...for you are still apart of each other."

"My tummy hurts."

Serene chuckled, her son's subtle complaint lighting the mood only slightly. _Oh Littlefoot._

"Well...that too will only go in time little fella. Only in time," Rooter said, then he slowly walked off leaving her son alone again.

She felt a little annoyed that he would just up and leave him like that in the middle of the desert, but most of that was momentarily replaced with shock as Rooter completely disappeared out of thin air, Littlefoot none the wiser to his disappearance.

_Mysterious._

"Littlefoot, I'm right here..." Serene said to her son as he got to his feet, "Can't you see me?"

He did not react to her words or presence at all, it was as if she didn't exist at all...

She craned her neck down low to lovingly lick her son only for her tongue to faze right though him, with shock she watched as he walked through her foot, her expression softening with her hope of ever truly getting close to her son ever again.

_You will not be seen, felt or heard without great effort, you will be considered gone to everyone._

...

Serene absentmindedly watched a flock of young flyers fight over a solitary sweet bubble, the innocent silliness of the fight and chase was almost enough to lighten the mood.

Well...almost.

She craned her head to look at Littlefoot lying next to her. Her son had a blank almost numb looking expression like he was lost in thought. Not even a sweet bubble offered by one of the flyers broke his depressive streak.

It was concerning at best.

Littlefoot didn't seem to care about much of anything, if this kept on...

Serene realized that she could not remember when he had last ate, it must've been a few days at the least.

He needed some food and hopefully she could help find him some.

She got to her feet and tapped her son with her tail, even if her tail went right through him and he could not feel her she felt it could help somehow.

"We should get going."

Littlefoot did not hear her but his body seemed move on it's own as he got to his feet and walked with his head hung low.

"Yes...that's it."

Serene stood towards The Great Circle waiting for him to follow but much to her dismay he went in the wrong direction, heading away from the sun and the Great Valley as a result. She grimaced as she followed her son.

...

_Being a Vale Guardian gives you abilities that many do not possess._

What abilities did she have and to what extent could she do them? She wished she had pressed further for more details but that was in the past and she could not do a thing about it now.

There was no green food around for miles, not an edible tree nor a turf of grass.

Could she make some food?

The thought would've seemed incredulous before but now...

"Littlefoot."

Serene's voice traveled across the wind, fleeting and gentle yet unheard to everyone.

She thought of something green, succulent and tasty, a Treestar she thought. She sighed deeply, feeling weak and winded all of a sudden but to her surprise a Treestar gently fluttered through the breeze down towards the land.

"Littlefoot."

Her son sorrowfully nuzzled into longneck footprint indented in the sand for a moment. As he went to leave, she thought of a light shining down on the footprint as a sort of test, and yet again it happened.

"Littlefoot..."

But her strength faded farther, her legs bucking underneath herself sending her crashing to the ground.

The Treestar landed softy into the illuminated footprint.

Littlefoot slowly approached and stared with awe into pooling water in the middle of the Treestar.

"Dear Littlefoot..." She barely managed, Littlefoot flinched back. This surprised her as it was like he could hear her this time. "Do you remember the way to the Great Valley?"

He shook his head.

"Follow the bright circle pass the great rock that looks like a longneck...

and pass the mountains that burn."

Littlefoot slowly nodded along as he listened.

"I'll be in your heart littlefoot, let your heart guide you..."

With a deep sigh, Serene watched as her son grabbed his Treestar and headed towards the bright circle. She laid there curled around the footprint for a while, momentarily resting before she had to move again.

_You will not be seen, felt or heard without great effort on your part._

That was true, definitely.

She didn't think she could do stuff like this very often, if divine intervention took it's toll this much then perhaps it should be saved for more critical moments.

Serene sighed as she slowly got to her feet, her limbs groaning in protest. She wanted nothing more then to sleep for a long time but she could not lose her son again. On tired trembling legs, she followed Littlefoot's trail of small footprints in the sand, trying her best to catch up with him.

...

"Mother."

Serene's head perked up as she walked, it was quiet and barely audible but she recognized her son's voice anywhere.

Littlefoot stood on top of a small perch of rocks over looking the landscape, he stared at something off in the distance.

"Mother!" he giggled in glee before running down the spire and towards what he saw.

Serene looked in the direction he ran to, seeing a large shadow of a longneck on the cliff wall.

"Mother it's you!"

The shadow bucked and ran matching littlefoot's movement perfectly, the shadow growing smaller as he approached.

"Wait mother, wait!"

_Oh dear..._

A small groan left her as she drawled in hollow struggling breaths, she didn't know if it was the exhaustion she was feeling or the knowledge of the upcoming sad realization her son was soon to come to.

Littlefoot ran up to the wall face staring at the shadow with a excited expression, he stood on his back legs and licked the shadow on the wall once, twice and thrice. Then he stopped, expression falling, neck and tail drooping as he realized.

It was only his shadow.

Littlefoot let go of wall planting his front legs land back on the ground, his head hung low.

His mother wasn't there for him anymore.

Serene slowly approached, stood next to him and wrapped her neck around him. They stood there for who knows how long, mother and son embraced against one another yet both unable to comfort either.

She _was_ there but neither felt like that was the case.

Sometime later, with two heavy hearts they moved on, both never feeling more alone in their lives.


	3. New Faces New Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hiatus and after losing the first complete version due to an unfortunate PC explosion, I bring to you the next chapter of Vale Guardian. Begone chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be spicy look forward to it.
> 
> As always thanks for stopping by and please leave a comment on your way out if you can. <3
> 
> Word Count: 5,686 Words. 31,473 Characters.
> 
> Story Word Count: 12,971 Words. 71,462 Characters.

The Great Divide had parted the dusty hard ground creating a makeshift canyon that stretched on for miles on end. Serene had been too concerned about other things to see how catastrophic the earthshake had been, but now as her and her son traveled alongside it she saw the complete extent of the damage.

Apart from the howling wind, it was eerily silent.

Over the edge led to a sharp drop, leading down into the dark depths where light couldn't reach. One single look at it gave her a fright she hadn't felt since she was a child. It was like she stepped into some kind of burial grounds, and knowing what she knew it technically was.

 _Was there anywhere to cross over?_ She thought, craning her neck to look around, with a rounding sigh she conceded.

_Perhaps not._

“Cera!” Littlefoot chirped, breaking her train of thought as he ran ahead of her.

It did not take more than a normal walk to keep up with him. She looked ahead of her son to the one he was running to.

A young orange Threehorn stood at the edge of the divide looking down into it. Serene recognized her as the same one she had saved earlier, she was alone and without a guardian of any kind.

Serene must admit she didn't know what had happened to her after they parted ways that day but she reasoned that Cera had attempted to get back to her family. She was stuck on the wrong side of the divide just like they were.

“Cera, Hello!” Littlefoot greeted, happy to see her again. Serene admitted it was a change of pace to see another dinosaur alive.

“What do you want?” She spat.

Of course, that didn't mean that Cera was happy to see him.

“Nothing,” He chuckled, “Where are you going?”

“I'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side.”

“I’ve looked around this side of the chasm. You can't climb up the other side.”

“Maybe you can’t,” Cera said, then she stepped down onto a slope that led into the chasm. The ground there was dusty and covered in loose rock, it did not look like it would give much traction or make for good footing.

“I'm going to the Great Valley. Maybe, we could... help each other!” Littlefoot had a hopeful, almost excited even, expression.

“A Three-horn-” Cera grunted, toe claws digging into the gravel as she struggled to climb down. “does not need help from a Long-neck-” Cera gave a kick, sending a cloud of dust right into Littlefoot’s face, however that action had caused her to lose her footing and with a gasp, Cera slipped down the slope screaming all the way.

On instinct, Serene reached out and tried to grab her by the scruff only for her teeth to faze right through her.

Serene cringed, sucking a sharp breath through her teeth. She lowered her head into the chasm, Cera was laying flat on her belly at the bottom. She pushed herself up to her haunches, her lip trembled and her face scrunched up in upset. Serene frowned, looking at the Threehorn from different angles, searching for any maladies. She was a little dirty from sliding down here but otherwise, she looked fine, she's just shaken up is all.

“W-well, at least we wouldn't be alone,” Littlefoot called from above.

“Well,” Cera sniffed, bitting it back any tears before they could form, “when l find my sisters, l won't BE alone. So, go away.”

Then she turned and went deeper into the chasm, muttering to herself.

“Three-horns can be very dangerous.

They only talk with other three-horns,

and they only travel with other three-horns…”

As Cera's body and voice disappeared inside of the cavern, Serene’s throat felt tight, motherly instincts screaming with alarm. She was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. On one foot, someone should really look after Cera, sure she was rude but that was no cause for death, on the other foot...she could not leave Littlefoot alone either.

With a sigh, she lifted her head out of the cavern. Littlefoot had his head hung low. He grabbed his Treestar before dragging himself away, Serene slowly following him.

 _“Littlefoot…”_ Serene said, _“It’s only for the best, the other kinds they... they keep to themselves...remember?”_

Her unheard words were more to convince herself, she realized, a futile attempt to soothe her anxieties.

Cera was fine, she told herself, anything down there is long dead. There is nothing partially dangerous if she’s careful.

Serene tried her best to ignore that bad feeling in her gut about Cera, yet she couldn't ignore that something definitely felt off.

…

The pond was crisp and clean as fish swam too and fro below the surface. It was hypnotic, the rhythmic patterns they made would put anyone in a trance. Serene only absentmindedly stared at its depths, too deep in contemplation to notice the beauty of it.

Littlefoot’s reflection peered back at him with an emotionless stare as he laid at the pond's edge.

How long can this go on for?

Serene has seen this type of sadness before. This was the type of grief that some never recovered from. Some never moved again. It was as if they had died yet they still breathed... but never for very long. She feared a horrible fate would befall her son if this continued for too long.

It would be easier if-

She sighed.

Easier if.

If.

It would be easier if Littlefoot just forgot about her.

Serene lashed at the pool with her tail, expecting a great splash yet receiving nothing for her effort, this only fueled her rage further.

Damn it all.

Her anger was not directed at Littlefoot, heavens no not Littlefoot, she was angry at herself, the sharptooth, the earthshake that separated them all, the whole world itself!

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Tell me why!?

She gave a sharp huff, crossing her forelegs as she looked away, she tried to let her anger fade but she found even that to be a useless endeavor.

What was the point even?

A splash. Quiet and small as it was, the sound of something exiting the water's surface was clear as day to her senses. Serene opened her eyes to see a young swimmer at the water's edge her big blue eyes staring curiously at her son.

“Hello,” She said, then after getting no answer from Littlefoot she repeated, “I said hello.

A tear rolled down Littlefoot’s face, The Swimmer momentarily frowned as she watched the tear trail off his face and land on the ground.

“What is your name?” She asked then she gasped, “Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?”

“Don’t you know anything?” Littlefoot said, his tone dismissive, “Long-necks don't talk to... uh... whatever you are.” He got up wanting to turn away yet The Swimmer hopped towards him.

“Me?” The Swimmer said, “I'm a long-neck, too. See?”

She stretched her neck out as long as it would go.

“And l have a long tail like you.”

She stretched out her tail as well. Serene stared at her with a confused smile, while Littlefoot gave her a knowing smirk.

“All right…” The Swimmer gave up, sitting down, “I'm not a long-neck. I’m a swimmer, but l am all alone, l am. l lost my family in the big earthshake.”

Littlefoot paused for a moment, “Um... you want to go with me?” He asked with hopeful excitement.

“Yeah!” The Swimmer shouted with a jump, then she quickly quieted herself. “Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! l do, l do!”

“All right. Come on…” Littlefoot leaped into the water, he looked back at her, “but you have to keep up.”

“l will keep up. l will.” She hummed, leaping across tree roots as she followed her new friend. “Where are we going?”

“To the Great Valley.” Littlefoot said. “ l won't stop until l find my grandparents.”

I wonder how mum and dad are doing...Serene mused. I hope they're alright. Then she left them behind when she saved her son and-

Ancestors… The last time they saw her alive was the night before her death.

The last thing she told them was good night…

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Serene gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes in a pained expression.

“Do you think my family went to the Great Valley, too?”

The Swimmer’s voice brought her back to reality, and Serene reasoned that maybe she should focus on them for now.

Yes...that sounded good.

“Maybe,” Littlefoot said, stepping up onto dry land again, “My mother said it's where all the herds were going.”

Serene hummed.

“Oh, l hope. l hope.”

“My name's Littlefoot.” He said over his shoulder.

“Mine is Ducky. Yep, that's what it is.”

Serene smiled, what a cute name.

Ducky started to hum as they walked on, hum shifting into some sort of song of doots and deets as they bopped up and down, hoping across the dry cracked ground.

What are you two doing? Serene mused watching them with a gentle smile.

“Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back,” Ducky landed both laughing at the silly game they just partook in.”

Then a loud gurgle filled the air.

Ducky chuckled, “My stomach is talking.”

“Mine too,” Littlefoot agreed, he looked up at a big leaf hanging just in reach, “Hmm. l wonder what this tastes like.”

Like ash and skyfire.

Dry and burnt tasting.

Littlefoot took a bite, trying to pull it down.

Then the fern gave a startled scream.

Serene flinched.

What in the world?

“The tree is talking,” Ducky said.

“No, it issont,” Littlefoot said, his voice muffled due to the leaf stuffed in his mouth.

“You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope.”

Serene got a closer look trying to see what was making that sound, then with a mighty tug from Littlefoot, a small creature came tumbling down the leaf, landing right on his snout.

Littlefoot let go with a scream, the leaf smacking back sending the small creature flying back and crashing through the crumbling dry ground, Ducky screamed and hid underneath Littlefoot for safety.

Serene stepped over to the ground that the creature smashed through, there was a small cave-like area below it fell into, she gazed into it seeing two wide terrified eyes staring back up at her.

Ducky looked into the cave as well, “Who are you? Huh?”

“M-my name Petrie,” The Creature stuttered.

Ducky giggled, “Petrie, huh? Funny name.” She backed up letting the creature come into the light and that is when Serene saw what he was.

He was a young flyer.

There's a lot of children running around by themselves, Serene grimaced.

“Uh, l--l flied?” Petrie said hopefully.

“No,” Ducky frowned, “You falled.”

“l falled?” Petrie fell to the ground dramatically, chattering excessively to himself in frustration.

“You cannot fly?” Ducky pointed to the fern he was on earlier, “Then how did you get up there?”

“l climb.” Petrie hopped in the air mimicking a climbing movement.

“But you're a flier, not a faller.” Littlefoot said.

“Hard thing to fly,” Petrie groaned, pouting.

“l guess it is,” Littlefoot said.

“We can't do it. Nope, we cannot,” Ducky added.

Serene gave a sigh, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Guess we’ll have to take him with us as well.

...

How many has it been? Rooter has long since lost count. The death toll seemed much like this cavern, long, terrifying, and seemingly never-ending.

Perhaps he had gotten lost?

That could be true, however, he wasn't looking to leave just yet anyway.

There was no need to rush, this job did not require speed, he could just take things at his own pace for the most part.

Light cascaded across the cavern, revealing the body of a large Sharptooth lying limply across the rocks. Rooter recognized this one immediately.

“Seems you’ve finally met your end, Red Eye,” Rooter said, “Was it worth it?”

A sound filled the air as if contradicting his statement. It was subtle but Rooter heard it all the same, it sounded like an intake of breath, and he took a step back foot hanging in mid-air, disbelief filling his features.

“You’re... You’re not actually dead are you?” He put his fore-leg back on the ground giving a sigh, “No...no your not.”

He heard the sound of a yelp then skidding and before Rooter could turn around he felt a weird sensation but a familiar one, someone had passed through him. He was rather lucky he was incorporeal right now otherwise a blow like that could’ve hurt whoever was going at that speed.

An orange Threehorn rolled to a stop not too far from him.

Rooter sighed. What is Cera doing here?

He’s not a babysitter.

Where was the Vale Guardian when you needed him?

He grunted.

Ugh...He forgot.

The light shined on Red Eye’s sleeping form again, Cera gave a shriek, the sound causing rocks to break off from the ceiling, and ran away.

Rooter covered his ears with his forelegs, sneering with a bark, “You’re going to cause a cave-in if you keep doing that!”

Cera slowly peeked from being a rock, shaking like a leaf, she slowly stepped forward eyeing up the Sharptooth. After seeing that Red Eye was unresponsive, Cera’s face turned into a naughty smirk and she hummed slinking forward.

Rooter watched her approach with a raised brow, “What are you up to, kid?”

Cera stared up at Red Eye’s head, pausing for a moment.

You’re not going to-

Cera stuck out her tongue at him and rammed his snout.

Of course, you are... Of course, you're going to do that.

Then she rammed him again, then a third time, the fourth time she bounced off his snout and ran some distance away. She stopped and turned, kicking at the ground in preparation for a charge.

Rooter simply stepped out of the way and shook his head, he thought of the many ways this wasn't going to end well. And as Cera charged, he counted in his mind.

3

2

1

The Sharptooth's eye snapped open, pupil shrinking upon seeing the small Threehorn in front of it.

Cera skidded to a stop with a scream, after finally kicking enough to gain traction she turned and ran in the opposite direction as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“That serves you right!” Rooter shouted after her retreating form, “Go on, get!”

He held no concern for her at this moment, she’ll be alright with that head start she got. Rooter stood sighing and shaking his head disapprovingly as he watched Red Eye push himself up to his feet.

This will never end at this rate.

...

Serene kept herself at the front of the pack, keeping vigilant for dangers. She sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. She tapped Littlefoot with her tail in warning.

A low dangerous snarl filled the air.

“Quiet,” Littlefoot shushed his friends, “Stay low.”

All three crouched behind a big tree root, a large Sailback stepped into view revealing its sharp teeth with a snarl. It gave a flick of its tongue tasting the air, the smell of the swamp air masked any scent of the gang so it passed by looking for its next meal elsewhere.

Serene didn't let her guard down till it roamed out of sight.

She gave a sigh of relief.

_It’s gone. We’re safe now-_

A distant roar met her ears.

_Ah...I guess spoke too soon._

The sound was strange, even the gang paused in their tracks when they heard, it almost sounded like...like it was from underground?

Serene’s face scrunched up in bemusement.

_What made that sound?_

Littlefoot shook it off and moved on.

Petrie hopped up on his tail and scurried up his back, neck and onto his head hiding under the soft Treestar, Petrie sighed in contentment.

“Oww,” Littlefoot growled, “Petrie, get off!”

Petrie peeked out of the Treestar, laying in a lazy pose, “You got nice flat-head. Flat-head,” He giggled.

Serene rolled her eyes.

Littlefoot cleared his throat. “My name is not flat-head. My Name. Is. Littlefoot.”

Petrie gasped, “Littlefoot!?” then he wrapped the Treestar around himself like a blanket.

“Are you just gonna stay up there?”

Petrie gave a huff as he tried to flatten the Treestar against Littlefoot’s head. “...Yes!”

“Well, you can’t!” Littlefoot tried to shake him off, ”You’re tearing my Treestar.”

Petrie gasped in horror.

“It is very special, very,” Ducky, who was rocking on the ground, explained. She got to her feet and looked up at them. “His mother gave it to him...She did.”

“Oooooo,” Petrie moaned in awe, picking up the Treestar and nodding. “Mother present. Very important. Oh yes. I keep safes. Don’t let nobodies touch.”

Then the flyer rolled up the Treestar and held it over his shoulder then he walked back and forth on Littlefoot’s head like he was patrolling a territory border.

“Yep, Petrie,” Ducky said, “You keep it safe. Yep yep yep!”

“Nope nope nope!” Littlefoot disagreed, “I’m not a carrier, get off!”

Littlefoot grabbed the rolled up Treestar in his mouth and started to walk.

“You're a flyer, now. Start. Flying!” Littlefoot said as he started to pick up the pace.

“Open your wings, Petrie!” Ducky ran after them flapping her arms trying to be supportive “Open!”

Petrie made noises and pleaded to stop while trying to hold on for dear life as Littlefoot kept running. Ducky continued to give support and Littlefoot told him to open his skinny wings and that he could fly.

Serene walked after them. “Now, Knock it off you two,” She called after them.

“DANGERRRRRRR!” Petrie shrieked.

“Where?” Ducky, who was now on Littlefoot’s back, asked.

“Th-th-there! Ahead!”

Serene looked in front, spotting the skeleton of a long-dead dinosaur, but before anyone could think Littlefoot skidded on the mud and rammed his back into the skeleton's rib-cage. In panic Littlefoot ran as fast as his legs could carry him, all the while the skeleton still clung to his back.

“It’s just bones!” Serene called out to them, yet to no avail as he continued to run haphazardly. An unfamiliar scream filled her ears and she saw Cera running towards them as well.

Littlefoot hopped down a little hill and upon contact with the ground, the bones flung off of him and at Cera knocking her flat on her back.

There the Threehorn laid, trying to catch her breath.

“Cera! It’s you…” Littlefoot said just as out of breath as her as he approached, “What happened? Why are you so frightened.”

“Frightened? Me?” Cera asked smugly as she got up and went under Littlefoot with a laugh.

Cera’s smugness was definitely a front if Serene ever saw one. Something had happened to her after they separated. That roar from earlier...did that have something to do with her? Why was she so panicked?

Cera shot back, “Why are you so frightened?”

“We’re not frightened!” Littlefoot said, then he added to the others, “Are we?”

“Nope, nope!” Ducky chimed.

Cera slid back down and faced the others. “Well, you should be! I could be with the other Threehorns but I chose to come back to warn you…”

_From what?_

“I. Met.”

Cera hopped towards them.

“The Sharptooth!”

_WHAT!?_

Petrie gasped and scurried up to hold on to Littlefoot’s neck. “SHARPTOOTH!!!”

_That’s...No, that’s not right._

“Come on Cera,” Littlefoot said more calmly than Serene could ever be at this moment in time, “The Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground.”

“And that’sssss. Where he met meee,” Cera said.

_That’s a lie. She’s lying._

“Ohhh,” Duck was in awe, “Dear, brave Cera.”

_She has to be lying._

“Dear, brave Cera,” Petrie repeated much to Littlefoot’s shock and annoyance.

_Because if she isn't lying…_

“Yes, I am brave,” Cera said smugly.

Then...

“Sharptooth is dead!” Littlefoot exclaimed.

“My father told me that flat-heads had very small brains,” Cera countered with a sneer.

Serene was thoroughly flustered, only barely comprehending the conversation. Her mind was in overdrive, fuzzy and dismayed, eyes darting around like a crazed animal.

Cera hopped on a log. “I was all alone with him in the dark…” She said, Petrie gave a whimper.

There was no possible reason that Monster could have survived the fall and yet she was so worried at that prospect of being wrong about it.

“Just the Sharptooth and me…”

Cera was obviously playing it up, but all lies at least had some truth to it.

Maybe she had found his corpse down below-

Something called in the distance, similar to the roar she heard some time ago.

-What was that!?

Everyone else seemed to ignore it, however.

Ducky hid under the piece of wood Cera was standing on. “I could hear him breathing,” Cera breathed heavily adding a little growl to it. Ducky yelped and hopped up top of the piece of wood, Cera approached her.

That roar from before, what if…What if that was him?

“I could see his one big ugly eye looking for meeee.”

Serene shook her head, she doubts it, nothing is making sense.

Ducky gasped, and Cera added another breathy growl. “What did you do? Huh, huh?”

Her head is aching.

Cera turned, “I walked right up to him-”

Serene closed her eyes trying to get a hold of herself. No need to panic. It’s fine.

“-I looked him straight in the eye… and said…

AURGH!!!” Cera roared pouncing on the end of the plank with all her might.

Ducky, who had the misfortune of being on the opposite end of the plank, was catapulted into the air with a yell.

DUCKY!?

Acting on instinct Serene lept after her, following where the young swimmer flew. She climbed up and over the edge of an opening, that opening had led to the outside where Ducky had landed not far from her.

Are you alright little one?

Ducky was a little shaken up but otherwise fine. Serene took a glance behind her, noticing the sharp decline she had just jumped up from, that was more a cliff-face how did she-

Loud snoring filled the air, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Littlefoot called Ducky's name yet both her and Serene were focusing on the snoring emanating from a tuft of grass.

Ducky entered the grass with a “Helloooo.”

Serene looked in from above, spotting a stark white undamaged egg; the source of the snoring. Ducky also discovered this after putting her ear up against it.

“Hello?” Ducky repeated.

The hatchling inside responded by bashing a crack on its shell, and not long after a green face with two lazy eyes peeked out at Ducky only to disappear back into the egg.

Serene chuckled, a typical child who doesn't want to get up in the morning.

“You should come out. You should,” Ducky climbed onto the egg, “You are late. Yes, you are. Yep yep yep.”

All she got in response was another snore.

After giving a glare, Ducky grabbed the loose part of the eggshell and tossed it off, looking into the egg’s interior herself.

“You are all alone,” Suddenly the green face emerged from the egg revealing a slightly beaky snout and the same lazy eyes staring back at Ducky, “Are you not scared?”

The newly hatched dinosaur gave a big yawn as their egg fell backward, they simply laid there with their tongue flopping out of their mouth.

“We’re going to the Great Valley,” Ducky said while removing the rest of the egg, “You can go with us. Yes, you can.”

With the last part of the egg on top of them gone, the hatchling’s little bumpy tail flopped down.

“Uhhh… You are a Spiketail so we will call you Spike.” Ducky stepped out of the grass with a giggle, Serene moved her head from the grass as well to give him room.

Spike then popped his head out the grass and the first thing he did in life was... to take a big bite of the grass, devouring roots and all. Then he took another bite, then another swallowing a mouthful down in seconds. Then he reared up and took another bite, he eyed the last two tufts, whipped around, and stuffed the last parts in his mouth and down his gullet.

He had eaten all of it in less than a minute.

My, what an appetite.

However, they had found another problem as the spiketail decided that his old hatching site was a good place to take a nap. There was no moving him now, and they certainly could not carry him.

Ducky stared at him wondering how to solve this predicament.

Littlefoot called for Ducky again.

Serene started to look around the area, humming.

Hmm, I wonder if there’s any sweet bubbles around.

…

Now that Serene thought of it, she had never seen such a group of dinosaurs traveling together in all her years.

A Longneck.

A Threehorn.

A Swimmer.

A Flyer.

And a Spiketail.

All heading towards a single goal. All heading to the Great Valley together.

Even though she had never seen this before, it felt right, as if everything is as it should be.

The group walked together, Spike being lured by Ducky with Sweet Bubbles, for a long while they walked till they all came across a small waterfall trailing into a small river below.

“Hmm...Treestars grow where there's lots of water,” Littlefoot mused his gaze following where the water flowed, he head lowered to get a better look, “If we followed this water…”

Petrie sniffed then climbed onto Littlefoot’s mussel, closely followed by Ducky. “Humph, no green foods here and I still hungry.”

“I’m still hungry tooooo,” Ducky moaned.

Littlefoot pulled his head back from under them, sending both falling into the small river.

Littlefoot paused and sniffed the air, “Can you smell something?”

Petrie sniffed while Ducky laid on top of his head.

“Sniff-Sniff- I- Sniff- I-Sniff-Sniff- I smell- Sniff-Sniff- I smell- Sniff-Sniff-Sniff- I smell…-Sniff- Hmm...Ducky.”

“You smell me?” Ducky giggled.

Serene rolled her eyes, sighing playfully.

_"Come on you two."_

Littlefoot and a yawning Spike stood at the precipice of a cliff where the water trailed down into.

“I smell water, I smell...“ Littlefoot said, giving a big sniff “Treestars!”

Serene gazed down into the land below and a wonderful sight met her eyes, a small bountiful amount of fresh trees lay at the bottom of their perch.

“Oh look, green food!” Ducky chimed.

“The Great Valley,” Cera cheered, “I found it!”

“Cera!” Littlefoot blurted, annoyed with her, “Stop it.”

Cera chuckled, “I found it.”

A low rumble filled the air, driving worry into everyone's hearts.

_What was that?_

Serene looked back over her shoulder, paling when she saw the source of the sound.

“Earthshake!” Littlefoot yelled, “We’ve got to get out of here!”

_Oh, that’s not an earthshake Littlefoot…_

“That way come on!” Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie scrambled through the opening and tried to climb their way down the slope, leaving Spike and Ducky stuck behind.

“Spike, hurry up,” Ducky pleaded with him.

“Ducky, Spike! Get out of there!” Littlefoot called.

Ducky froze, staring in horror at the approaching danger.

Suddenly a herd of Longnecks bashed through the rocks and rushed down towards the trees below.

Serene stole a glance behind herself and when she was certain that the kids were alright she sprinted ahead of the Longneck herd. Somehow she beat them to the trees, she gazed around frantically as she tried to think of something.

She needed to save a tree, just one tree for them.

There she saw a small lonely tree, perhaps they would miss that one. Or perhaps she would have to make them miss that one.

_Being a Vale Guardian gives you abilities that many do not possess._

She made a Treestar appear out of thin air and she could make a tree disappear as well...or maybe…

Serene curled herself around the small tree, and she focused on it deeply. Imagining that same tree only colored differently, a different tree altogether, she felt a heavy strain on her body and she grits her teeth trying to bear it. Even though she struggled she was still aware that the Longneck herd had now arrived and was quickly chewing through all that the trees had to offer.

One of them approached her tree to eat, only for them to flinch back in horror.

“Poison Bubble Tree!”

One of the other longnecks gasped.

Serene grinned under the strain.

Yes… she’s done it.

Thankfully, Serene did not have to endure this much longer as the longneck herd quickly finished off the other tree and set off elsewhere. When she was sure the last one left, she let go of her focus.

Her legs refused to hold her up any longer and she crashed to the ground, body feeling heavy as a rock.

She laid curled around the tree she saved, barely noticing how that the tree went back to its normal state, a stream of light streamed in from the opening of the leafless trees above, she laid her head on the ground, eyes slipping closed as she tried to catch her breath.

_I just- I need to- I just need to...Rest…_

…

The next time Serene opened her eyes she was met with the strangest sight. Littlefoot was standing on top of Spike, Ducky was standing on Littlefoot’s head and Petrie was held up by Ducky.

_What in the world?_

Did- Had- Had she passed out?

Possibly.

Serene still felt so weak at the moment, she could not do much else then watch as her kids tried to grab a bite to eat all the while Cera was crackling in laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

“You four look so ridiculous,” Cera said.

Petrie wobbled up top but still managed to claw at the leaves on top of the tree knocking them to float back down to the ground. Spike who was interested in the falling leaves started gobbling them up, and when he had a mouthful he backed away leaving Littlefoot to try to cling to the tree only to eventually fall back down on to Spike’s head.

“Ducky, Petrie, come down here we got green food!” Littlefoot called to the last two still clinging to a hanging branch at the top of the tree.

Ducky gave Petrie a big smooch on the cheek before letting herself fall down into the soft pile of leaves below.

Finally, the branch broke, sending Petrie falling down to the earth, the others called to him to open his wings and fly, yet he only opened them not giving a single flap and thus he only slowed his descent. Littlefoot gave a huff of breath to try and keep him up but to no avail as the flyer gently landed on the pile of leaves.

“I flyed?” Petrie asked, hopefully.

Ducky sighed, looking away.

“Oh...You’ll get it next time, Petrie,” Serene said breathlessly.

Littlefoot wandered to where Cera was. “Come on Cera, we’ve got green food!”

“I can get my own green food,” Cera said.

The Threehorn kicked the ground and rammed the tree in front of her. She butted it a few more times getting more and more frustrated with each hit.

Serene gazed up.

There's no leaves in that tree…

She gazed back to her son to see him grab a bunch of green food in his maw, waiting for her to charge again. When Cera hit the tree again Littlefoot tossed the food at her.

With a smirk, Cera took a big bite of her food. “See. I can take care of myself.”

Littlefoot gave a lighthearted sigh as he watched her move away.

“All by myself,” She said walking over to a small yet flat rock platform, “and I’m not afraid to be alone.”

The others started to finish their meals, barely paying attention to the boasting Threehorn girl.

“I know my way to go. And I’m not afraid of Sharptooth!” Cera laid down then she added, “I hope he doesn't eat any of you.”

“Don’t worry,” Littlefoot said to the others, “There isn't any Sharptooth.”

Scared, Ducky beckoned Spike to follow her.

Finding that she needed to find a better sleeping spot, with great difficulty Serene slowly got to her feet, she still felt heavy, she slowly approached the others.

Most of the gang snuggled up against Cera, while Littlefoot stood alone watching sadly, he sighed, “There isn't any Sharptooth…”

With his head hung low Littlefoot walked over to a large footprint in the long since dried mud, he crawled inside of the print and laid down face falling into that depressive gaze again.

Serene stared at him, oh my dear sweet Littlefoot…

However not very soon after, she heard the little pitter-patter of feet and saw Ducky jump into the footprint and walk up to Littlefoot to snuggle into his neck, a small smile on both of their faces.

Then Petrie walked to them as well and climbed on top of Littlefoot's head.

Then with a thump that shook the ground, Spike came to spoon against Littlefoot’s back.

Serene craned her head away to where Cera was shivering in her sleep. She woke with a startle, looking around as she wondered where the others went. After seeing them all in the footprint, Cera wrapped her fore-legs around herself as she shivered further, unsure if she should join them.

 _“You too little one, come along.”_ Serene waited for Cera to follow.

Both walked over to the foot-print, Cera climbing in to slide under Littlefoot’s belly, and Serene gently curled around the footprint. She gave one last look at the snuggling young ones then she rested her head on the soft ground, giving a long drawn out sigh as her eyes slipped closed.

And she rested in the company of Littlefoot and his friends, feeling safe and content for the first time in a long while under the night sky.


End file.
